We Found Love
by Molly Jones
Summary: BEWARE: CROSSOVER COUPLE! Panty and Stocking are assigned to stop the destruction of a forest caused by a greedy man called the Once-ler. A sudden romance blossoms between the sexy Loli-goth and the adorable Once-ler. How BAD can that be? ;D R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Stocking sighed as she sat in her bedroom, sitting at her small personal snack table. The Angel poured herself a hot cup of peppermint tea, which she decided to have with her special ordered roll cakes from Heaven. A small smile crept along her face she took a sip of the sweet tea, savoring the taste. Her moment of silence was broken when a loud yet seductive moan emerged from the room next to hers.

"Ahh~ Oh god, yes!"

Stocking sighs and sweatdrops at this, these kind of sounds were a regular routine in their household. "Geez, No self-control whatsoever..." She rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her cake, obviously irritated. Stocking still couldn't believe she was related to such a slutty angel such as Panty. They were complete opposites in every way as in their choice of foods, clothing and also men. Panty peeved Stocking to the fullest sometimes, it made her want to drive a sword through her skull.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Stocking sighed in relief as she heard her sister orgasm from the other room. Grateful that she didn't have to hear such dirty moans any longer. A tiny green dog walks into her room, drooling from the mouth (as always). Stocking notices his presence but rolled her eyes again, obviously not giving a shit about the animal. She continued to munch on her cake as Chuck approached her.

''Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck!'' The small dog stares up at the Loli-goth and her table full of sweets. He smirks as he prepares himself to pounce on the buffet table. Stocking growls and grabs a hold of the dog, and punches him right in the face. The impact of the punch sends Chuck flying, hitting her bedroom wall roughly and he lands into her personal trashcan like recycled garbage.

Stocking smirks and laughs at Chuck's discomfort. "Piss off Chuck, these sweets are MINE." She plops of piece of her roll cake into her mouth and giggles with delight.

The sound of the church's alarm rages throughout the building. Stocking groaned, she knew that can only mean one thing: Heavenly Duty calls. She finishes the last of her tea and gets up from her seat and walks out of her room. As she walks down the hallway, she notices Panty and apparently their mailman frantically running out of Panty's bedroom. The three of them entered the elevator which led them to the Church's Alter room where their tall afro-headed mentor was waiting for them.

"Good Afternoon Angels! I received another holy mission for you from God!" Garterbelt exclaimed. Panty yawns lazily as she waves her 'lover' goodbye, the mailman exits the church with a satisfied expression on his face. Stocking sweatdrops heavily.

"You really need to get sound proof walls..."

"Hehehe, I can't help it... I love my men with speed." Panty laughs and smirks at stocking, feeling confident in her actions.

Garterbelt ignores their chatter and takes out a projector screen that displays footage of dying trees and skies dark gray from pollution.

"W-What's this?"

"There have been reports outside of Daten City of heavy pollution rates. Lakes are filled with black tar and garbage, and the population of trees are declining which is making it hard for the animals of the forest to breathe."

"Hmmm. Is that so?" Panty muttered, the two angel sisters looking uninterested.

"It seems these dangers to the environment emerged from a huge factory called 'Thneed Inc.' You two must report immediately and save the forest!"

"Hey afro-priest! What does this have anything to do with us? If it's outside of town, it shouldn't really be any of our business.'' Stocking whined, trying to get out this useless mission.

"FUCKING ANGELS! YOU WANNA BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATHS OF GOD'S INNOCENT CREATURES!" The black priest yelled at the top of his lungs. "THE LORD HAS GIVEN YOU A MISSION, SO DO AS YOU'RE TOLD YOU FUCKING BITCHES!"

The room fell silent, the only sound that can be heard was Chuck's constant 'chucking'. Panty and Stocking growled irritably, not wanting to deal with Garterbelt's ranting the decide to give in to their duty.

"Fine, Let's roll Stockers."

"Yeah yeah."

The angel sisters and Chuck head out of Immoral Church and jump into their jeep, See Through. The acceleration of the jeep was unbelievable, it wiped out anything that stood in it's way. Stocking's long dyed hair blew into the wind and Panty plays some dub step-like music as she drives through Daten City. Passing the city limit sign, the two angels continue to drive into the distance.

"Shit, I hope this mission doesn't take long. I ordered a special Pudding from Heaven that was supposed to arrive soon." Stocking sighed, having another craving for sweets.

"Fucking Garterbelt... Let's just get this fucking over with."

Meanwhile on the far outskirts of Daten City, lies what's left of the Truffula Forest. The skies were dark gray from the smogulous smoke from factories. The ponds were tainted with Schloppity schlop tar. The barbaloots searched hungrily for food, which has become scarce from lack of Truffula Trees. The Humming fish unhappily swam in their dirty waters, some losing their singing voices due to clogged up lungs. The swamee Swans cough heavily, for they cannot breath with all the smog in the air. A small furry orange creature with a huge yellow mustache watches as his fellow friends suffer in this environment. It hurt him so much to see them this way. He growled and clenched his fist, returning his gaze back at the destructing factory. Up in the hills lies a tremendous factory with a huge sign that reads 'Thneed Inc.' That's where the Once-ler lives and works with his family. A man who used to be kind and friendly with the animals of the truffula Forest has betrayed them, for he was overtaken by greed. The Lorax's face grew angry, he knew he must stop The Once-ler's actions before they get any worse. He's been constantly shut down and rejected by his old friend after every attempt. But will that stop him? No it won't. He was determined to save the forest and it's creatures at whatever cost. The Lorax grumbled as he began to stomp his way towards the factory, preparing himself for another encounter with the Once-ler.


	2. Chapter 2

The Anarchy sisters drive through what seems to be left of the Truffula Forest. They began to cough erratically due to all the smog in the air. Panty and Stocking observed their surroundings carefully as they tried to catch their breaths. Dying truffula trees filled the area with barbaloots and swamee swans lying underneath them as a desperate attempt for shelter.

"L-Looks like G-Garterbelt was r-right about this shitty place. Everything here looks deserted..." Panty muttered as she drove See-Through with one hand, her other hand covering her mouth from the deadly smog. Stocking nodded as she stared off far into the distance with a pair of binoculars and noticed a lake filled with garbage and unhappy fishes. She frowned slightly feeling bad for the poor creatures, she had to admit that they looked cute. Chuck smiles to himself as he eats a bag of chips in the back seat, feeling oblivious to his surroundings. Panty gasps slightly as she notices a enormous factory that sat on top of a hill up ahead of them.

"Ne, Stocking! T-That must be what's causing all of this s-shit!" She exclaimed inbetween coughs in her voice. Stocking raised an eyebrow and nodded, gritting her teeth with irritation.

"No doubt about it. Let's find out who's responsible and kill this mothafucker so we can head back home!"

"Right!" Panty smirked slightly as she hit the gas pedal making See-through pick up an incredible level of speed up the hill."GO SEE-THROUGH GO!" A poor group of barbaloots were soon sent flying when the two angels drove past them, not giving a single fuck who gets hurt in the process. Chuck laughs as he watches a few barbaloots and humming fishes hit See-through's windshield, amused by their pain. The dog's laughter faded once Pipsqueak and a few fishes were sent flying towards the back seat and landed in a pile on-top of him. Pipsqueak gave a small smile as he grabs Chuck's bag of chips and enjoys a meal he haven't had in weeks, much to Chuck's dismay. Finally See-through came to a stop when it finally reached the top of the hill, parking on the side of the factory. Panty and Stocking step out of their car with annoyed expressions planted on their faces as frightened but curious looking animals surround them. Panty notices Chuck wrestling with a barbaloot, which looked bigger than the other bears, over the bag of chips.

"H-hey! Make a mess in the car and all you fuckers are gonna pay!" Panty yelled at the top of her lungs, grabbing chuck from the backseat and threw him on the ground and stomped on him into a bloody pulp. Stocking sweatdropped as she watch Panty make a scene, growling irritably. Her attention falls back to the front seat of the jeep, where her personal backpack was being violated by more barbaloots and swamee swans. She gasped with horror as she watches them steal and devour her candy bars and her packages of swiss roll cakes.

"Ahh! YOU FUCKING ANIMALS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SWEETS!" Stocking jumps back into the jeep, trying to rescue her bag from the starving animals. Pipsqueak smiles naively as he continues to munch on what was left of Chuck's chips, watching the fights ensue between the bitchy angels and the animals of the forest.

Meanwhile inside the Onceler's Thneed factory, The Lorax argues with the Brett and Chet, who appear to be guarding The Once-ler's office door. They laugh and lift the poor defenseless orange creature from the floor and began tossing him around like a football.

"You gentlemen put me down! I need to speak with the Once-ler! Please!" The Lorax exclaimed as he was thrown around like a ball. The two boys just laugh at him, ignoring his requests. The Lorax eyes widen when the Once-ler's office door opens, revealing the oncel-er in all his glory. He was dressed in a stunning dark green suit, with long matching green gloves, blue fashionable shades and a REALLY tall top hat. The Once-ler stared back at the Lorax with a angry expression, not wanting to deal with his 'hippie lectures' after a long day at work.

"What are YOU doing here? You're not wanted here! Brett! Chett! Please show him the way out!"

The two brothers groaned slightly, not liking the fact that their younger brother is now the boss of them but agree to his requests.

"Yes, Mister Once-ler sir!" The two brothers said simultaneously before walking away with the Lorax in their grasps.

"You have to stop this! THIS IS BAD!" The Lorax yelled back at the once-ler while being carried away by Brett and Chett. Once-ler gave him a small smirk and a wave goodbye before returning back inside his office, feeling victorious.

"Ugh, Get a hold of yourself Stocking..." Panty rolled her eyes as she watches Stocking stare down at her empty backpack, her sweets were all gone.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THOSE LITTLE BITCHES ATE ALL MY CANDY AND CAKES!" The Loligoth yelled back at her sister, ripping up her bag in the process. Stocking growled as she stomped her way towards the entrance of the Factory.

"Come on, Let's beat this idiot up so we can just go home already!" Panty nodded and followed behind her. The group of animals stayed behind, feeling full from the buffet of snacks they devoured. Chuck lies on the ground smooshed up into a bloody puddle from Panty's beatings. The two angels let themselves into the factory, looking around curiously. The place was filled with machines that harvested Truffula tuffs and turned them into sweater-like objects. These 'sweaters' would then be packaged up into boxes labeled 'Thneeds'. Stocking sniffs the air inside the factory and covers her nose in disgust.

"Ugh, it smells like oil and spoiled milk in here." Panty and Stocking continued to search around the building, soon finding themselves in a somewhat lobby area. There sat a front desk with a woman with blonde hair, and glasses, she seemed to be playing with a wad of cash. The two girls approach her and slam their hands on the desk, gaining her attention. The woman looked back at the girls, eyeing them up and down with judging stares.

"Hmph. Can i help you ladies?" The woman spoke with a southern accent, raising her nose up in the air mockingly. Panty and Stocking's eye twitch with anger, automatically feeling insulted by the woman's behavior.

"We want to know who's in charge of this fucking place!" Panty yelled back at her, gritting her teeth. "TELL ME NOW!" The woman gasped and placed her hands on her hips, horrified at the Angel's use of the vocabulary.

"How dare you use such language at me young lady! I happen to be the MOTHER of the person who runs this successful business! Hmph, but why would take a horrible excuse of a woman to meet him? Get out before i call security!" Panty felt a vein inside her pop, her face filled with rage at the woman who sat in front of her. Panty leaned against the Once-ler's mother's face, staring down at her with intimidation.

"LISTEN YOU FUCKING HAG! I DON'T NEED TO TAKE SHIT FROM YOU! JUST who DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I WILL FUCKING BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

Soon Panty found herself in a fight with Onceler's mother, forgetting about why she came inside the factory in the first place. Stocking grumbled as she walked away from the scene, using Panty as a form of distraction. She wandered around a narrow hallway, filled with posters of a man in a green suit with subtitles reading, 'Too BIG to FAIL.' She scoffed at this and continued her walk in the hall. Her eyes widen when she finally approached a huge door with the words written 'The Once-ler.' She growled as she slams his fists on the door violently, hoping someone would be inside. She heard a voice emerge from behind the doors, it seemed annoyed and enraged.

"Gah! Come on in, whoever you are!" The sound of rummage through paper was also heard with the man's voice. Without saying a word, Stocking slowly opens the doors and lets herself in, closing the doors behind her with a slam. All she could see was the top of a top hat emerge from a tall luxurious chair for the man had his back facing her. She watched as the green suited man shuffle through stacks of paperwork.

"Ugh, what is it now? Can't you see I'm dreadfully bus-" He stopped mid-sentence when he turned around in his seat to find a girl with freakishly long blue and pink hair, dressed in Gothic Lolita clothing glaring back at him. The girl was leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. He had to admit that she looked rather cute but the unpleasant expression on her face brought shivers down his spine.

"Hmph, So YOU are the one who's responsible for all the shit around here..." Stocking said in a menacing voice.

"W-Who are you...?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmph, So YOU are the one who's responsible for all the shit around here..." she muttered.

"W-Who are you...?" The Onceler stood up from his chair, his face in awe and confusion.

"Heh. Anarchy Stocking is the name." The Angel smirked slightly as she walked towards the green suited man. The Once-ler swallowed heavily, feeling intimidated by the Loli-goth's presence. Why was she here? and what did she want with him? So many thoughts rushed through the young man's greed-filled mind.

"S-Stocking? That's a unique name for such a young lady as yourself...B-but anyways, Why are you here? Can't you see I'm busy?" He stuttered but tried to stand ground, glared back at her with a serious face. Stocking simply chuckled and pushed him back into his chair with ease. The Once-ler stared back at her wide-eyed, suddenly feeling afraid of the young girl. His worry soon turned into embarrassment when the angel found a seat on his lap. He's never been this close to a girl before, it made his face turn a dark deep red. Stocking sensed the young man's nervous nature, it made her grin ear to ear.

"_Hehe, He must be a __virgin_." she thought in her head, letting out a playful giggle. His innocence amused her. A smirk grew across her face, feeling interested in 'corrupting' the young man. She gently stroked his cheek with her hand, her touch sent shivers down his spine. The Once-ler gulped when he noticed the girl was just a few inches away from his face. With her other hand, she began to loosen his tie. Once-ler's eyes grew big and the blush was now covering his whole face. He jumped in his seat with a big yelp, breaking the silence

"W-why are you here...?" He let out raspy voice, his mouth feeling dry in the heat of the moment. She just stared back at him in silence, her smile slowly fading away. Her face suddenly became serious, Stocking wondered if she should try to persuade him gently or just get straight to the point. The angel sighed and flipped her hair before getting out of the business man's lap. She straightened her clothes and stared back at him with a bored expression.

"Listen, I'm here out of orders from the big man upstairs..." Pointing upward, trying to make her point as obvious as possible. The Once-ler just looked back at her with a flustered and confused face. Stocking face palmed herself, thinking if this guy was a clueless idiot. She didn't have time for this shit, she had packages of sweet cakes waiting for her back home at the church.

"Perhaps it would be easier if i just _showed _you." The angel said with a devious smirk, making the Once-ler's eyes grow big with interest. Stocking chuckled as she approached his desk and pushed all the objects off it. The Once-ler huffed, standing up from his seat in slight anger. She gave him a look as she found a seat on the desk, motioning for him to sit back down in his chair. The Once-ler pouted and crossed his arms before taking back his seat, obeying her command like a loyal puppy. Stocking grinned, feeling dominant and proud of herself. Adjusting herself on his desk, she lifted her dress up slightly, her blue striped panties were now in plain view. The Once-ler gasped and shut his eyes, feeling his face heat up again. After a few seconds, he peeked one eye open to find the girl was now stripping down her one of her striped stockings seductively. The Once-ler covered his eyes with his hands, trying to avoid the dirty scene. He bit his lip nervously, not wanting to admit that deep down he wanted to watch.

"W-What are you d-doing? This is Inappropriate-"

"Just shut up and watch!" she exclaimed cutting him off with a irritated tone. He gulped before putting his hands down, now in view of the gothic lolita's sexy strip tease. He felt his mouth grow dry as he watch her slowly remove her second stocking off of her. She was so alluring and her beauty just leaves him speechless. Oncie can feel his heart beat uncontrollably, cursing under his breath about male hormones. Suddenly the girl's stocking's began to glow a bright blue color as she began to say some weird holy chant.

"_O wicked spirit born of a lost soul in Limbo; Receive judgment from the garb of the Holy Virgin;"_

Once-ler's eyes grew wide when he realized her stockings were now transforming into striped swords. He also took notice that he outfit began to change as well. Her lolita dress was now a frilly white corset that showed off her um.. breasts and with a matching frilly white skirt that was too short for it's own good. Who and what was this girl? Is she planning on killing him? rapid thoughts ran through his brain when he watched the girl's performance, feeling amazed and at awe.

"_Cleansed of worldly impurities; Return to Heaven and Earth. Repent!_"

Stocking smirked back at him, posing with her swords heroically. The once-ler just stared back at her in silence, jaw dropped. He was confused, scared, somewhat aroused and in loss of words. He backed away from her when she took a step towards him, letting out a small scream.

"P-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! W-WHAT ARE YOU?" He covered his hands over his head, trying to shield himself. Stocking just rolled her eyes and gently lifted his chin up, forcing him to face her.

"I'm a tenshi." she whispered in a seductive tone.

"T-Tenshi? Isn't that translated in Japanese into...A-angel?" He gulped again. This was way too much for him, he felt like he was slowly losing his mind. but then again, he did meet a orange furry creature that claims to have magical powers so i guess he wasn't that surprised. Once-ler coughed awkwardly and dusted off his clothes, trying his best to remain calm about the situation.

"AHEM. I see, and what has you're GOD have sent you to do?"

Stocking giggled innocently, finding this as a chance to get on his good side. She gently gripped his tie, bringing him down to her level. He let out a small 'eep!', when they're noses touched, feeling butterflies in his stomach rise once more. He stared into her dark blue eye, that looked lustful but lovely and hypnotizing.

"W-what?"

"I came here to ask for a 'favor.' "

"Uh, a favor you say? You mean like a business proposition?"

"Sure, i guess you can say that." She smirked. "You see, i can't help but take notice you're factory here. It seems to be getting bigger by the minute and-"

"I actually prefer the term 'biggering' ma'am." Once-ler stated with a goofy but confident smile.

"Uh yeah, whatever. Anyways, it's destroying GOD'S environment. And he isn't happy with that at all..." She shook her head, stroking his cheek softly. Once-ler eye's widen slightly, he looked down, feeling somewhat guilty. "The animal are slowly dying and have no place to live due to you're biggering of the factories." He nodded, he had heard this speech before from a certain orange peanut. He didn't know he was angering the God up in the heavens, it just made him feel worse.

"Ah, i see...Well what should i do?"

She raised an eyebrow, agreeing to herself that he was indeed a clueless idiot. She faked a sweet smile and leaned against him playfully.

"Well, i came here to deliver a message from GOD saying to please shut down you're factory at once."

"...What?" He stared back at her, thinking she must be crazy or something. How can he shut down his factory. The thneed business is all he has, without it he will become a shame to the family once more. "I-I can't do that..."

Stocking's smile disappeared, she grew impatient and irritated. Her eyes twitched angrily as she grabbed her swords and pointed it towards him, cornering the once-ler.

"I don't think you understand... I'm saying you WILL shut down you're factory you **dick**."

"E-excuse me?" The once-ler said while holding his hand out in front of him, trying to protect himself. Shocked at the girl's sudden change of behavior and bad language. "You don't understand I'm-"

The once-ler was cut off when he office doors were slammed open, revealing a furious woman with glasses, The once-ler's mother.

"Oncie, we had a problem! Some tramp was-" She let out a gasp when she saw Stocking corner Once-ler with her swords. "STEP AWAY FROM HIM YOU TART! I'LL CALL SECURITY ON YOU!"

Stocking put down her swords and gritted her teeth angrily, pointing one at his mother.

"Wait, where's Panty?"

Her question was answered when Panty came walking in, locking arms with a big buff security guard. This made Stocking, Once-ler and his mother sweatdrop heavily.

"Ne Stocking! This mission isn't so bad, i found this delicious hunk of a man~"

Once-ler's mother shook her fists angrily and pointed towards the door. "YOU TRAMPS GET OUT OF MY FACTORY THIS INSTANT!"

"Fine by me... Come on stockers, I'm heading to the nearby motel."

Stocking sighed in defeat, she already knew that their mission was gonna be put on hold for a while. She turned to Once-ler and glared at him menacingly. He shrugged and whimpered, feeling frightened.

"Looks like you got lucky today..." She took out a pen from her pocket and grabbed his hand, writing down her cell number on his palm. "Here. We **need** to keep in contact."

"Huh?" He looked down at his palm, he read the digits before balling up his hand into a fist. He watched her slowly walk away, his mother escorting Panty and her new lover out the office. Stocking stopped at the office doorway, turning around to give him one final glace. He was shocked to see her give him a small grin before shutting the door. He stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. He looked back down at his palm and felt his cheeks turn slightly red. He just came to a big realization...

_She gave me her number._

He found himself smiling softly, thinking about how beautiful she looked when she teased him. He walked back to his desk and sat back in his chair, chuckling. He felt somewhat eager to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Stocking sighed glumly as she lied on the bed of the local Thneedville motel. A irritable expression was planted on her face as she pointed the remote at the tv, flipping through channels impatiently.

"AHH GOD! YES YES YES!"

Stocking rolled her eyes at the sound of her sister's loud moaning from the hotel room next to hers. She gritted her teeth, grasping the remote angrily before throwing it against the wall. "DAMMIT!"

She was so fucking close to killing that greedy business-bastard until her sister showed up and ruined everything. What a complete waste of time she thought. She could of been back at home eating her way in endless amounts of sweets. They were only doing this special mission so that her and Panty can earn more heaven coins. It didn't really matter much to her, she was actually considering about staying here on earth anyways. Ever since she and Panty were banished to this planet, she enjoyed the pleasures of being independent and free without GOD's rules ruining their fun.

"YES! FUCK ME BABY!"

The lolita ignored her sister's cries and rolled over on the bed, smooshing her face against a pillow. An image of the Once-ler popped into her thoughts, making her blood boil. That good for nothing, weak _cherry boy._What was his problem anyways? When they finally approached the factory, she pictured him to be some power-hungry demon but after their little confrontation... the man seemed somewhat innocent and misunderstood to the angel. Stocking remembered how flustered he got from her advances, and how stunned he looked after she gave him her number. The angel smirked and giggled softly to herself, finding the Once-ler's ignorance... _cute_.

Wait...what?

"YES YES YES! OH MY GOOOD!"

Stocking sat back up quickly, her eyes widen with shock. What was she thinking? There's no way she can admit he's cute! She pouted and slapped herself hard, trying to get rid of such ridiculous thoughts.

"Heh, get it together Stocking. Panty's annoying sex noises must of gotten to you... yeah! That's it." she nodded and laughed awkwardly, trying to ignore the obvious blush on her face.

The Once-ler sat there at his desk, trying to keep his attention focused on some paperwork that needed to be done. As he signed a few papers, he kept eyeing the phone number that was written on his left palm. He grumbled, feeling 'butterflies' in his stomach rise once again. Poor Oncie couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious girl from yesterday. The man had never felt so many conflicting feelings like this before. Who was she? Was she good or bad? The girl was beautiful, strong, ...sexy. He blushed hard when the thought of her stripping on top of his desk came to his mind, making his mouth dry again. Gritting his teeth angrily he stood up from his chair and paced around the room nervously, staring down at his palm. What did it mean? Was she asking him out? Wait, how could she? She did try to murder him in front of his own mother. Besides, why would she wanna go out with him anyways? Someone as pretty as she was probably had a million guys chasing after her already. The Once-ler's attention was drawn to a nearby mirror, wondering if he looked handsome enough for any girl in general. He took off his top hat and frowned that he had 'hat hair.' He licked his fingers and frantically tried his best to fix his messy hair. Once he was satisfied, he smirked awkwardly at the mirror while making the famous Fonzie pose.

"HEY! Heh, you stud. You're getting hot chicks chasing you already!" he said while giving the mirror a thumbs up, feeling confident in himself. The Once-ler continued to make poses in front of the mirror until he was interrupted by a swarm of laughter. In shock he turned around to find his brothers, Bret and Chet, at the door laughing from his ridiculous performance. Oncie's face became a deep red, quickly placing the hat back on his head with a frown.

"H-HEY! I-I didn't give you permission to come into my office!" trying his best to cover up the incident with no success. Bret and Chet approach him, high-fiving each other as they mock their boss.

"That was priceless! You should of seen how stupid you looked!" Those words making Oncie gasp, feeling his confidence once again shatter into millions of pieces. He laughed awkwardly when they both slapped his shoulders and cheered. "Hahaha yeah, good one guys hehe."

Chet eyed his hand suspiciously, noticing the slightly faded scribbled writing on his palm.

"Hoho, what's this?"

"N-no, That's just-"

"Dude, it's a phone number. Who's the chick? Is she hott?" Bret swiped the Once-ler's arm from Chet and smirked deviously at him, while chet started making 'kissing noises'. Once-ler's cheeks turned pink from embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"W-Well, She's really pretty..."

"SO SHE'S LIKE A PERFECT 10? Does she have a big rack?" Bret asked, smiling and high-fiving his brother once again.

"W-WHAT? W-Why does _THAT_ matter?" Once-ler's eyes widen at the question, not wanting to admit that she actually had a good chest size. "W-We just met yesterday but i-"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE TALKING WITH US YOU IDIOT. Go call her and ask her out!" Chet said with a huge grin, giving Oncie a forced high five making him hold onto his hand in pain. Bret and chet start pushing their younger brother back to his desk and sit him down on his chair.

"B-But I'm not read-GAH!" He was interrupted when they stuffed his work phone in his face. He gulped, obviously not feeling ready to do such a task. He had never asked a girl out since high school and those dates never really worked out for him in the end. Once-ler stared up at his brothers who seemed to be enjoying his apparent 'love life'. a small grin appeared on his face as he accepted the phone from them. This is probably the first time he's ever seen his older brother's excited to hang out him. '_I might as well enjoy it while it lasts..' _He said in his head, working up courage to dial the number on phone.

Stocking sat there on the bed, munching on a honey bun she got from the motel's snack machine. She was desperate for something sugary, and from the way things are going with the mission it's gonna be a while when they finally get back home. The bathroom door opened, letting out a huge cloud of steam as Panty walked out of it. She sighed happily, drying her hair with a towel.

"Just finished 10 rounds of Shower sex. That must be a new record." Panty smirked, waving goodbye to security guard who was now leaving the room. Stocking pouted, rolling her eyes as she chewed on the sugary snack. Panty picked up the remote and changed it to a porn channel, making Stocking sweatdrop heavily.

"You're so fucked up." The loli-goth muttered under her breath, watching a girl suck on two guys dicks on the television with a bored expression. Suddenly Stocking's cellphone begin to ring, grabbing both of the angels attention. Stocking picked up the phone and raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar number.

"Hm? It isn't Garterbelt."

She shrugged and answered the call while taking another bite of her honey bun.

"Ah, Hello?"

All she heard was deep breathing from the other side of the call, making her sweatdrop nervously. She heard a few voices in the back ground whispering to one another.

"H-Hello? W-who is this? This better not be a fucking prank ca-"

"I-I-IS THIS STOCKING?"

"Ah-" She gasped softly, finally recognizing the voice behind the call. "Y-you! I'm glad you called you dick-hea-"

"M-Miss Stocking! I-I called you to ask you an important question.."

"_**YOU**_ have a question for _**ME**_?" She laughed sarcastically. "Like i give a shit, i need to talk to you about you're goddamn fact-"

"P-Please listen to me!"

"**WHAT IS IT?**" She yelled out, getting annoyed that she was getting cut off by a wuss like him. Panty stared at Stocking, now interested in the conversation. Panty crawled on the bed and leaned in next to the phone so she can hear.

"W-WILLYOUPLEASEGOONA**DATE**WITHME!" Once-ler nervously muttered out, making his brothers cheer wildly.

An awkward silence filled the motel room. Stocking stood there with a dumbfounded face, eyes twitching slightly. Panty grinned and broke out into laughter, rolling around on the bed. The Gothic Lolita's face turned red in embarrassment as her sister mocked her.

"E-EH? W-W-WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME O-" Stocking stopped, feeling loss of word. Her head was spinning and was shocked by the sudden confession. She glared at Panty, who was now laughing hard enough to get tears in her eyes. Once-ler stayed silent over the phone, aware of Stocking's flustered and confused tone of voice. He swallowed a lump in his throat before building up confidence to speak once again.

"I-I'm sorry that it's so sudden but ever since yesterday...I can't get you out of my mind. I know we hardly know each other a-and it doesn't have to be a date. T-Think of it as a opportunity to get to know one another. I-It would be alot of fun..hehehe." He laughed awkwardly, feeling his cheeks turn redder by the minute. Stocking frowned and blushed slightly, groaning at the fact that Panty was staring back at her with a huge smirk on her face.

"Hehe, How sweet Stockers..." Panty whispered, hugging her sister playfully. Stocking growled and sweatdropped, pushing her sister away.

"S-So... Would you wanna hang out with me later on tonight?"

"Ah...I don't think-"

Before Stocking can finish her sentence, Panty grabbed the cellphone away from her grasp. She smiled and held Stocking back with a hand.

"-Hello? This is Stocking's older sister, Panty. She would LOVE to go out with you! She's just to shy to admit it!"

"P-PANTY!"

"R-really?" Once-ler's eyes widen, a small smile starting to spread across his face.

"Yeah! Pick her up at around 8 PM! We are currently staying at a motel in the middle of the city. See you then!" Panty hung up the cellphone and threw it at Stocking.

"Y-YOU FUCKING BITCH! I-I DON'T WANNA GO OUT ON SOME STUPID DATE! CALL IT OFF!"

Panty grinned and grabbed Stocking by the shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"No Stockers! Listen to me, i have a plan! Get to know the guy and flirt with him a little. and then tell him to tear down the factory! It's PERFECT! He would listen to a girl he's fucking!"

"I DON'T WANNA FUCK HIM!" Stocking yelled out, blushing madly.

"Hm. Boob job?"

"No."

"Blow job?"

"NO."

"Not even a hand-job?"

"NO! Y-You're missing the point you idiot!"

Panty shrugged and hugged her sister tightly, grinning ear to ear. "Don't worry about it. Just get on his good side and then tell him to remove his fucking factory. This plan cannot fail."

"W-why can't we just kill him...?" The goth raised an eyebrow, pointing at her stockings.

"Our weapons don't work on humans remember? Plus, It would look bad on us when we do go back to Heaven." Stocking rolled her eyes and nodded her head, agreeing with her sister.

"Once he does tear down that factory of his, just break up with guy. Then we can head back home and get back to having fun!" Panty smirked, feeling proud of her plan. She held out a hand towards Stocking. "So, are you in?"

Stocking frowned slightly, staring down at Panty's hand with hesitant eyes. She sighed and smirked back at her sister, shaking hands with her. "Fine, I'm in."

"Good, now go make you're self pretty for you're date! hehe, wait til Afro-priest hears about this..." Panty laughs as she dials numbers on her own cellphone, obviously texting the black priest.

"E-Eh? D-Don't tell Garterbelt about-" Stocking's phone rang, 'Garterbelt' in huge letters appeared on her caller ID. _What a_ _gossiping bitch._

"Hello?" Stocking answered the phone in her infamous irritated tone of voice.

"YOU FUCKING ANGELS! YOUR STILL NOT DONE WITH YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MISSION! WHY WOULD YOU GO OUT ON A DATE DURING A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"This is all Panty's idea! BLAME HER, NOT ME! WE CAN'T KILL THE GUY! He's not a demon! He's just a regular, tall, slim young man with-"

She was cut off by Garterbelt's intense breathing, making her shiver with disgust. It grew silent until she hear Garterbelt cough awkwardly.

"AHEM. Hm, interesting. This needs to be observed carefully... I'M ON MY WAY."

"W-WHA- NO WE DON'T-" The phone call was cut off before Stocking can finish. She grumbled angrily and threw her phone to the wall. _Fucking horny nigga-priest_.

Once-ler sighed in relief and slumped into his chair with a small smile. He looked back at his brothers who stood there in front of him, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

Oncie grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "She said yes."

Bret and Chet and gave Once-ler slaps on the back, making him groan in pain.

"Sweet. hehe, better start getting ready little brother." Chet said with a smile, walking out of the office with Bret. Oncie nodded and stood up from his seat, waving them goodbye. He walked towards the mirror and made another 'fonzie' pose, feeling very excited for his date tonight. He was interrupted again when Bret came running back in with a huge grin.

"Oh! and you might need these!" Bret passed Once-ler a handful of packaged condoms, making Oncie jump in surprise and drop them onto the floor with a blushing face. Bret laughed hysterically and ran back out of the office. Once-ler stared down the condoms that were scattered on the floor, shaking his head to avoid dirty thoughts. He motioned to walk out of his office but at the last minute ran back to the pile and picked up a pink condom and stuffed it in his coat pocket. Awkwardly clears his throat and adjusts his tie before slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Stocking sighed glumly as she looked into the motel bathroom mirror, brushing her long hair. Before she knew it, time seemed to fly by. The angel only had one hour left to prepare herself for the night of her life. Well the _**worst **_night of her life as she would say. Damn, the poor angel wasn't looking forward to this date at all. Why did this happen to her? Was this a part of God's sick plan to annoy the fuck out of her. '_Well it's working...'_ She thought in her head.

"Hey Stocking! Garterbelt brought you're favorite dress." Panty came prancing into the bathroom, holding up a cute pink and white laced lolita dress. Stocking just sighed and sweatdropped heavily. Great, now Garterbelt is in on the plan as well. _fucking perfect._

Garterbelt also came marching in, with Chuck resting on the top of his afro. Stocking raised an eyebrow at the afro-priest's sparkling eyes and huge grin planted on his face. She shivered in disgust. That devious look on his face can only mean one thing. The priest is now on the prowl for some fresh male ass-cherry. The lolita watched as her sister and their mentor go on bragging about the genius plan, making her feel out of place.

The once-ler goes through his enormous closet, frantically trying to find something to wear for his date. He groaned as he threw another one of his designer suits behind him, landing in a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Gah! I have no idea what to wear on a first date!" He rubbed the temples of his forehead, gritting his teeth nervously. "Should i dress up in one of my new suits... or is that too much?" muttered to himself, holding up two different suits up against his body. He glanced back at his closet mirror to see which looked best. Unsatisfied, he threw the suits in the pile with the other clothes. Oncie sighed, leaning against the wall before sinking to the floor. He had never felt this nervous about a girl since high school. He wasn't the confident type when it came to the ladies, which made him a socially awkward kid in school. That last thing he wanted was to return to those days. The tall man took a deep breath and buried his face in his palm, trying to remain calm about the situation. Before he had a chance to redeem himself, he heard small footsteps coming from the balcony. He turned around to find the orange peanut sitting on the ledge casually.

"You look stressed out there..." The lorax commented, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Hmph. What are you doing here? I need you to get out!" The Once-ler pointed towards the exit, feeling threatened by the Lorax's presence. The Lorax threw his hands in defeat, jumping off the ledge to approach the Once-ler.

"Don't worry about me. I'm only here because i sense your frustration miles away."

The Onceler scoffed, still believing the orange creature is lying about his 'powers'. The Lorax put a thoughtful finger to his chin, observing all the clothes scattered on the floor.

"Hmm? Going out tonight?"

The Once-ler's eyes widen slightly, but stays silent as he fiddles with his Tie rack. The Lorax sighed, walking over to his 'old friend'. He crossed his arms and gave him a faint grin.

"Who is she?"

"W-what are you talking about?" The Once-ler chuckled as he tried on a black and white striped tie.

"Come on, I'm not that old. I know what you're up to." The lorax let out a jolly laugh. "I was nervous too on _my_ first date as well."

The Onceler stared down at the Lorax, amazed at how he managed to figure everything out in less than a few seconds. Oncie smiled softly and nodded his head, scratching the back of neck awkwardly.

"Eh-hehe, you got me." Once-ler laughed and bent over to poke the Lorax's nose playfully. Lorax eye's risen in surprise but smiled back, placing a playfully punch on Oncie's shin. It suddenly felt like old times, as if they were friends again. Oh how lorax wish he could turn back time, before all of this mess happened.

"Is she pretty?" Lorax smirked, nudging the Once-ler's shin. Once-ler's cheek's turned a deep red, making him laugh nervously.

"Very." Oncie's smile faded a little, his anxiety slowly returning. "I have less than an hour until the date and i still haven't decided what to wear! I-I don't even think i can go through with this." He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out an another annoyed groan.

Lorax shook his head. "You're lacking confidence. You managed to ask this girl out, that takes alot of guts kid."

"R-really? Y-You think i have a chance with her?"

Lorax began to search through the once-ler's wardrobe, trying to find something decent to wear besides those expensive suits. He gasped when he found a familiar outfit hanging on the clothes line, sending thoughts of nostalgia into his brain.

"Relax." Lorax presented a neatly folded buttoned up shirt with a black vest, along with matching striped black and gray skinny jeans to the tall man. "Just be yourself. That's all that matters."

The once-ler stood there in awe. He had almost forgot he kept his old traveling outfit. He remembered his mother complaining to throw out all his old clothes once the thneed business skyrocketed. He just couldn't bring himself to through his beloved vest and fedora in the trash. He wore it when he discovered the truffula forest, and through the fun times he had with the lorax and his animal friends. He kept it behind all of his fancy suits this whole time, protected from his mother's grasp. Once-ler grinned down at his old friend and accepted the clothes. He grab a hold of his gray fedora from a top shelf and planted it on top of his head.

"Thanks ol' Pal."

The lorax nodded and turned to walk out of the Once-ler's room. Oncie frowned as he watched his friend climb up the balcony frame.

"W-wait, where are you going?"

"The barbaloots and the others are waiting for me.." Lorax mumbled, staring up at the Once-ler with a weak smile. Oh right. How can Oncie forget about them. He did destroy their homes and food sources. He bit his lower lip angrily, the feeling of guilt swirling in his stomach. Once-ler turned his back away from the lorax, not knowing what to say anymore. Lorax wrinkled his brow in displeasure as he turned around to leave.

"Have fun kid."

Once-ler returned his glance back at the balcony to find the Lorax gone without a trace. He looked down at his old clothes, holding them tightly against his body. He looked up at his clock and let out an fearful yelp. "ACK. Sweet humming-fish, I'm going to be late!"

Stocking sat there on the bed, eating a candy bar she got from snack machine. She was dressed in her pink frilly lolita dress with a matching lacy head piece and pink heeled boots.

"Stockers! You look great!" Panty smirked, giving the goth a thumbs up. "Operation: DATE is ready to go!" Garterbelt nodded along with Panty.

"Just so you know, i hate both of you." Stocking glared at both of them, pointing her middle finger at them menacingly. Panty let out a laugh and hugged her sister tightly.

"Come on sis, don't get you're panties in a bunch. I'm sure it's gonna be alot of fu-"

Suddenly there was knock on the door, making the trio swiftly turn their heads. Garterbelt cleared his throat and answered the door, startling the once-ler.

"Good Evening. You must be little Stocking's date." Garterbelt stated, his eye's fixed on the man's tall thin figure. The awkward young man looked stunning in his casual vest and fedora, and hi skinny jeans really brought out his ass. The black priest licked his lips hungrily, he definitely liked what was in front of him.

"U-Uh... Yeah. I-I'm the Once-ler, owner and founder of Thneed corporations." Once-ler nodded and held out a hand. Garterbelt shook his hand with a huge grin on his face.

"The name is Garterbelt. The Reverend of Immoral Church and Stocking's mentor."

"O-Oh uh, Neat!" Once-ler gave him a goofy smile, feeling somewhat intimidated by the tall black man. "So, is Stocking ready to g-"

"I'm single. I can show you a good time in a way she can't" Garterbelt said out of the blue making Oncie eye's widen in horror.

"Eh? P-Pardon me-?" He let out out a nervous 'eep' as Garterbelt showed him inside the motel room. He blushed slightly when he laid eye's on Panty, admitting she was beautiful as well. Panty approached him, leaning in close to his face with a smirk.

"I'm Stocking's sister, Panty. I gotta admit, you have a really cute face." She stroked his cheek softly, making him shiver. "If she leaves you unsatisfied, I'll be here to com-"

"PANTY!" Stocking grumbled irritably, throwing Chuck at Panty's head hard making her fall over. "Geez, no self-control whatsoever." She crossed her arms and walked towards Oncie.

At that moment, time seemed to slow down for him. His eyes grew big as he stared at her up and down, amazed at her beauty. She looked too adorable in her pink dress and he can never get enough of her shiny long hair. He felt his cheeks heat up intensely and his heartbeat sped up like a bullet train. He thanked God up in the heavens for giving him the chance to go out with her.

"Wow, Y-You look... amazing." He let out, scratching his head shyly. "W-words cannot describe." This made Stocking's face redden, pouting in embarrassment. She turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. The angel didn't want to admit that he looked handsome in his 'hipster' outfit.

"Hmph, F-Flattery will get you nowhere." She smirked and locked arms with him, pulling him out of the room. "Let's go!"

"O-Oh alright..." He laughed and gave Panty and Garterbelt a wave goodbye, stocking slamming the door behind them.

"Damn, he had a nice piece of ass..." Garterbelt yelled out when they finally left, feeling somewhat jealous of Stocking.

"Hell yeah he did." Panty jumped on the bed and grabbed the remote to the tv. "I wouldn't mind sitting on the pretty face of his, hehe."

Stocking groaned as she and Once-ler walk out of the motel and enter the streets of Thneedville. It was pretty lively at night. Cafes, clubs and 'thneed' stores were filled with customers. Stocking sweatdropped when she noticed random citizens of Thneedville approach the once-ler during their stroll, greeting him and asking for autographs. _What a ego-driven bastard._

"S-so where are we going anyways?" she asked, her arm still locked with his tightly.

Oncie smiled at her, poking her cheek playfully. "Heh, well i heard from the grapevine that you have a huge sweet spot for desserts."

Stocking's eyes sparkle with interest at the mention of sweets, letting out an excited squeal of joy. She tightened her grip on him, making Oncie blush at her sudden affection.

"R-really? T-that sounds great!" She blurted out happily, leaving Oncie speechless at her cute, childish nature.

"Y-yeah, there's a lovely little cafe a few blocks from here. You would love it, it has you're sense of style. and the place has a menu of tons of sweets to choose from!"

"What are we waiting for then? Come on!" Stocking grabbed his hand and started dragging him along with her, sprinting as fast as she could. Onceler stared down at her hand-holding, feeling his heart flutter. The young man smiled softly to himself, he was enjoying how this date was going. He wished it could last a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, Here we are!"

"W-wow...!"

The Once-ler opened the door to the sweets shop, making Stocking's eyes shine with amazement. The store was decorated in many shades of pink and creamy white, pictures of cute animated animals were hanged all over the walls. Beautiful tea sets were placed on every table neatly. The place was filled with couples and other lolitas enjoying some cakes and tea. Stocking couldn't believe her eyes, it was like a paradise made just for her.

The Once-ler smiled softly as he stared back at the girl, adoring that magical look in her eyes. Before he can say anything she grabbed his hand and led him to the nearest table. He let out a deep breathe before taking his seat, staring back at Stocking's excited face. God, she had that cute expression of a little kid in a candy store. He couldn't help but find this adorable about her.

Stocking grinned when a woman approached their table, it was obviously their waitress. The lady was dressed in a classic maid outfit you would see in anime conventions. She gave the couple a warm smile and placed their menus on the table.

"Good evening Mr. Once-ler. It's an honor to have you eating with us this evening." She bowed respectively. "I'll return in a few minutes to take your orders."

The once-ler nodded and smiled in return. "Thank you." He gave her a friendly wave as she walked away. He picked up his menu and glanced back at stocking. "You can order whatever you want, it's my treat."

Stocking's face lit up once again with glee, her eyes glued onto the menu. Oncie smiled at her, returning his attention back at his menu.

"Hmmm, it all seems good! but i think I'm just going to settle with just a banana split sundae." He closed his menu, looking pretty satisfied in his choice. 'H-how about you Stocking?"

Stocking's eyes were filled with hearts, a small piece of drool escaping from her mouth hungrily. "I want an order of the Swiss roll cakes... no wait, i want a piece of this delicious banana cream pie... No wait-!"

The Once-ler laughed nervously at the girl's astounding sweet tooth. He find it pretty impressive that such a small girl can eat this much.

"You know, i really don't have a problem ordering all that you desire. Heh, It's not like i _don't _have the money for it." He grinned proudly, crossing his arms and nodding at his rising ego.

"R-really?" Hearts popping out of her eye sockets, letting out a adorable squeal of happiness. She felt her face heat up slightly, making her cheeks rosy red. "W-wow, um thank you."

"It's no problem. You're my date after all, i want everything to be perfect." His statement making Stocking's face flush with embarrassment. She looked away slightly, biting her lower lip nervously. '_Idiot... Just because he buys you sweets doesn't mean you're automatically in love with him. You gotta keep it together, for the sake of the mission._' She thought in her head furiously, giving herself a mental slap in the face.

The waitress returned and poured some fresh peppermint tea into their fancy china cups. Stocking took a sip of her as Once-ler explained the order to the woman, ordering one of everything on the menu. She stared back at them with twitching eyes, thinking that the once-ler and his date were a bunch of gluttons.

"Geez, is that all?" The waitress remarked sarcastically, looking quite annoyed at their large order. The lady stared at Stocking, observing her body up and down. "Keep eating all those sweets honey and you're going to get as big as a cow."

Big mistake.

Stocking glared menacing at the woman, gritting her teeth angrily. Once-ler whimpered when Stocking shot up from her seat, looking as if she was about to murder the bitch.

"You don't know _shit _about me lady! I don't need you're advice so why don't you take you're _**whore ass**_ back in the kitchen and get my **fucking order**!" The lolita huffed out, getting ready to slap the waitress. Oncie glanced around the restaurant frantically, knowing Stocking's little bitch-fit was gaining tons of attention from the other customers. How embarrassing. A high-class millionaire such as himself shouldn't be involved in situations like these, it can cause dreadful scandals. Before she could do anything, Once-ler grabbed a hold of her shoulders and forced her back into her chair.

"S-stop Stocking, that's enough. I'll handle it." The once-ler said in a soothing but nervous tone of voice. Stocking rolled her eyes and 'hmphed' looking away from the rude waitress. The Once-ler sighed in relief when she calmed down and mouthed 'sorry' to the waitress. The woman apologized and bowed before walking away from their table.

Once-ler frowned, staring at the anger-stricken angel. Man, she looked really pissed off, he guessed it was a _girl thing_ to be insulted by the word 'fat'. He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. The room was silent and full of tension, ugh what a way to start a date. He had to do something fast or this whole night can go downhill fast. He figured he had to break the ice, so decided to start a casual conversation.

"S-so." He shifted his fedora, grinning lightly at his date. "H-How _do_ you manage to keep that figure?"

Stocking raised an eyebrow and continued to stay silent, wondering if she should feel insulted or flattered.

_Nice move idiot_.

"I-I mean...You eat so many sweets b-but it looks like you don't even gain a pound. T-that's pretty impressive."

"Hm." Stocking raised the other eyebrow, surprised by his remark. She couldn't help but smirk back at him. It was _true_. She _does_ have an amazing body and she didn't need to workout and diet like other girls. Stocking giggled, placing her hands on her hips proudly.

"Heh. That's because i don't gain any weight. Let me let you in on a secret..." Stocking leaned in close to the Once-ler's face, making him gulp nervously.

"All those sweets go straight to my boobs."

Oncie's jaw dropped to the floor, feeling shocked and aroused. The Once-ler's face went completely red at this point, letting out a stuttered moan as he almost fell out of his seat clumsily. He fixed his hat and loosened his collar, feeling his whole body heat up. "O-oh... uh, i can see t-that..." He shifted his eyes back to her face when he realized he was staring at her other pair for quite sometime. "S-sorry..."

Stocking grinned, noticing the quick glances he gave to her breasts. Amused by his innocence she decided to play along, it _was_ part of Panty's plan anyways. Stocking gave him a cute seductive smile, her face inching closer to his blushing face. He swallowed a lump in his throat nervously, taking notice that her breasts were smooshed against the table making them look irresistible.

"No need to apologize Mr. Once-ler, i don't mind the staring." She moved closer to him, one of her hands lightly touching his. "Just as long as it's _you_." Once-ler felt his knees shake and grow weak at the sexy sight in front of him. God, the sexual frustration. _**Make it stop**_! He pleaded in his head desperately.

"Mr. Once-ler..." Stocking whispered, her fingers now intertwined with his sweaty palm. She batted her eyelashes, her smirk spreading across her face deviously.

"Y-yes?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, sucking in the confused yet craving look on his face. It was too adorable, she did have a thing for _submissive _men.

"...The food is here."

"H-huh!" He burst out, his face red as a beet. He broke the hand holding and turned around to see two unfamiliar waitresses with a cart filled with a variety of sweets. Stocking giggled innocently and eyed a strawberry cake on the cart. Once-ler pouted. Man, she was such a tease. He gave her a goofy grin and shook his head, letting her know that she -won- that battle.

Stocking eye's sparkled with amazement when the ladies placed and orgy full of snacks onto their table. There was ice cream sundaes, marshmallow pies, over 20 different types of cakes...She couldn't believe her eyes. It was her own personal little heaven and she never wanted to leave. Oncie smiled softly, enjoying that cute spark in her eyes.

"Eat as much as you want, Miss Stocking." He said with a approving nod. Stocking muttered a thank you to him before grabbing her fork, devouring her plate of Strawberry cake. The lolita let out a sweet whimper of joy, savoring the amazing taste. Wow, what an appetite. Once-ler sweatdropped when she finished it in a mere few bites and went onwards to another plate of cake. '_H-how cute_.' He thought in his head, admiring the girl's high metabolism. His attention then fell on a mouth-watering banana split with extra chocolate syrup and whipped cream. He ate a spoonful of the vanilla ice-cream, his eyes grew wide in surprise. She was right, these desserts were quite heavenly. He found himself taking big bites of his sundae like a sugar-hyped child. He picked up a chocolate covered banana with a nearby spork, making Stocking eye it curiously. He noticed her stares, putting the banana back on his bowl before he can take a bite.

"Yes Stocking?"

"Hm." She blushed slightly, feeling rather awkward all of a sudden to ask for a favor. looking at him with interested eyes, she pointed towards the banana.

"T-that looks rather tasty, may i have a taste?"

Once-ler chuckled, nodding his head. He picked up the chocolate dripping banana with his spork and handed it to Stocking. "Of course."

"T-thank you!" She smiled, her face flushing with joy. Stocking began to lick the chocolate that was dripping off the side of the banana, her tongue making it's way to the tip slowly.

Once-ler was about to eat a scoop of his ice cream but stopped mid-air, finding her little show more amusing. She moaned happily as she began to suck on the tip of the banana, some drops of chocolate falling on her cheeks like...-ahem- _cum_. He found himself speechless at the amazing sight. Is this what they call a 'blow job'? He remembered hearing his brothers gloat about how awesome they felt. of course he didn't know what they were talking about until he found one Chet's porno DVDs...although that didn't end well when his mother caught him watching it. He got a huge lecture from her that day. Once-ler felt a small piece of drool escape his mouth as he continued to watch her suck the chocolate off the banana. He grunted, trying not to get too excited in a certain area.

Oncie sighed in relief when she finally took a bite of the banana. Geez, took her long enough. Who knew she would be so -good- at such things. He took a bite of his ice cream and stared up at the nearby clock hanging on the wall. It was only 9:30 p.m., they still had the whole night to spend together. He began to wonder where he should take her next, he didn't plan anything else. He glanced back at the angel in front of him, who seemed to be devouring a plate of peanut-butter cookies. She seemed to be enjoying herself so that was good sign. He began thinking ahead of himself about their situation. What if this date goes well? What should he do? Ask her out on another date? or... ask her to be his _girl-friend_? He wasn't entirely sure about that decision. He really does like her but he is also a busy man, with the Thneed business and all. Wait, What would his mom think about their relationship? He shivered at the thought of his mother scolding at him for dating someone like Stocking. Not that Stocking was a bad person, _feisty _but not bad. But his mother was the most judgmental person on the face of the earth. The last thing he wanted was her disapproval, _**not again**_.

Oncie sighed, picking up a plate of marshmallow pie. Ah, his comfort food. He can never get enough of fluffy taste sensation. He took a bite of it and melted in his chair from the explosion of flavor in his mouth.

Stocking took a sip of her peppermint tea, looking quite satisfied with herself. It's been a while since she had a good amount of desserts in her tummy for she's been surviving on cheap candy bars from the city motel.

She looked back at her date, watching him lose himself in a gooey marshmallow pie. By the look on his face, she guessed he was a huge fan of marshmallows. Perhaps he had sweet tooth just like she did. The thought of having a common love for sweets made her heart flutter. She has yet to meet or date a guy who had a sugar fix like her.

A man with a strong appetite for sweets... she liked that in a guy.

Stocking eyed all the desserts sitting on the table, still finding it unbelievable that he bought all these snacks just for her...

Charming, she had to admit.

The angel sat there silently, getting lost in her thoughts. There had to be a way to thank him for the meal, even though thanking him would seem like something she would unlikely do.

She couldn't pay him back money-wise, she and Panty were flat broke; plus why would he need the money, he's a billionaire remember?

She sighed, knowing what she had to do. Her cheeks flushed a deep red at the thought of such an embarrassing gesture. Stocking gritted her teeth and grumbled, _she was going to regret this_.

"H-Hey _hipster-man_." she muttered, feeling her face heating up intensely.

"Mmft?" The Once-ler mumbled, his cheeks puffed up from chewing a large amount of marshmallow cake in his mouth. Stocking raised a eyebrow and sweatdropped as some marshmallow goo dripped from his chin. She bit her lower lip before leaning in towards his face slowly.

'I-i just wanted to say..." Stocking shut her eyes shyly, tilting her head to the side. "T-thank you."

Stocking placed her lips on the Once-ler's cheek softly, making his eye's widen from the sudden kiss. Oncie swallowed what was left of his cake heavily, staring back at the angel in awe. Stocking just smiled softly at him, sitting back in her seat correctly. The Once-ler felt a blush spread across his face, touching the spot where she left a kiss with his palm gently. What just happened? and was it **real**? His heart thumped uncontrollably, still staring back at the angel in loss of words. A small grin and a sheepish laugh escaped from him as he adjusted his fedora on his head bashfully.

"Y-Your welcome..."

Stocking blushed hard and crossed her arms against her chest. She stuck out her tongue playfully and gave him her infamous smirk that made butterflies rise in his stomach.

"Heh, D-Don't get used to it...Idiot."

Stocking giggled, giving her long hair a flip proudly. For a greedy, good-for-nothing _cherry boy_... Perhaps, he wasn't all that bad.


End file.
